If $\frac{5}{33}$ is expressed in decimal form, what digit is in the 92nd place to the right of the decimal point?
When we write $\frac{5}{33}$ as a decimal using long division, we get $0.\overline{15}=0.15151515\ldots$. Notice the pattern we have here: if $n$ is odd, then the digit at the $n$th place to the right of the decimal point is $1$; if $n$ is even, then the digit at the $n$th place to the right of the decimal place is $5$. Since $92$ is an even number, the digit at the 92nd place to the right of the decimal point is $\boxed{5}.$